


Saturday Morning

by differentkettleoffishalltogether



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Unprotected Sex, and a litte fluff too, lazy morning sex with dad!spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentkettleoffishalltogether/pseuds/differentkettleoffishalltogether
Summary: Spencer can’t resist a little quality time when you both wake up earlier than your daughter for once.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Saturday Morning

You’d grown accustomed to waking up to some loud noise or harsh wail coming from another room. You always seemed to wake both startled and completely unsurprised by the situation you were bound to head into. Having a child had all but tanked your sleeping schedule.

There was a little reprieve when she first started sleeping through the night, but that didn’t last all that long before she was able to walk. And now if you didn’t wake up from the noise, you usually woke up when she wandered into your bedroom demanding something or other.

And that went double when Spencer was home. She missed him even more than you did while he was away. She seemed to have this sixth sense for when she knew he’d come home in the middle of the night. Bursting in early in the morning just to climb into bed with you and snuggle up next to her dad.

But today was different. When you woke up and felt Spencers arms tucked around you it was a more than welcome surprise after falling asleep in an empty bed. What was even better though, was taking a peep at the clock and noticing just how early it was, plenty of time before your little girl was sure to barge in unannounced.

When you jostle about just a little it seems to stir Spencer awake too, and you hear a croaky little “good morning” whispered against your ear.

“Good morning to you too” you crane your neck around just enough that you can see his sleepy face and his half lidded eyes, and you place a kiss on his gently curved lips and they just break into a wider smile.

“I missed you,” he breathes, “a lot.” he pulls you in closer so your back is pressed tight up against his chest, and then his lips are brushing so light against your exposed neck that you feel like you must be dreaming.

“Spence” you giggle, “You know what she’s like, she’s gonna come flying through that door any second” you reach one of your hands back to rest in his hair, but he doesn’t let up. His kisses grow harsher until his teeth are grazing against the sensitive skin below your ear and you can’t even stifle the soft moan that escapes your throat.

“Fuck, I missed you so much” he groans, “missed that sound” as he speaks his hands start to roam along your body, drifting up from your stomach to grab at your breasts over your t-shirt, squeezing gently causing you to whimper just a little. And then he’s grinding up against your ass and it’s unmistakable.

“Spence, are you- ah… hard?” you gasp, but he doesn’t respond verbally, he just grinds against you with more vigor, one of his hands resting on your hip and helping you rock back against him.

“Fuck okay, she’s probably still asleep, but we’ve gotta be quiet” you finally concede and he groans against your neck. Now that he’s unafraid to hold back his hands make their way down your body, teasing at the hemline of your panties.

“We both know I’m not the one that has trouble keeping quiet” he chuckles, running his fingers in tantalizing strokes along the elastic. “I bet you’re soaking wet already. How much did you think about this while I was away?”

As he waits for your response his fingertips finally breach the hem, moving further down to trail in between your folds, gathering the wetness along his fingers.

“Everyday” you gasp as his fingers brush up against your clit, running in lazy circles around it.

“I’m sure you did” he growls as two fingers push inside of you slow and deliberate. You can feel his hot breath against you ear as he works them in and out of you steadily and you bite your lip to keep from moaning. But it doesn’t really work when he hits up against one of your walls and you let out a small cry. So he pulls his fingers out then, leaving you desperate and wanting.

“P-please, no” you mumble, grabbing at his wrist.

“You’re gonna need to be a hell of a lot more quiet it your want my cock honey” he reprimands, fingers tugging at the elastic of your panties, an encouraging sign. So you give in and nod.

“My lips are sealed” you whisper, turning backwards a little to see his face, shutting your lips tight in a good will gesture. So he places a small kiss on them and finally shimmies your panties down your legs.

Then he’s back to spooning you, one hand firmly on your hip to keep you right where he wants you, the other resting next to your head on the pillow. He starts off slow, pushing in and savoring the way your breath goes so shaky in an effort not to make a sound.

“That’s it baby, you take me so well” he whispers against your ear, “Always so tight and warm for me, I missed this so much” he stays like that for a moment, just resting inside of you, buried to the hilt while you squirm around him.

“I thought about your perfect pussy every single night while I was gone. I thought about you while I got myself off so many times, but nothing compares to the real thing” he moans it just a little and the thought of him touching himself in a hotel room somewhere, thinking of you, always does something to you. And he can feel it, the way you involuntarily clench around him as he speaks.

“Huh, do you like that honey?” he teases, and all you can think to do is let out the weakest “uh huh” as you nod, right as his hips finally start to move, still slow and restrained. He knows that you probably don’t have all the time in the world, but he still can’t bring himself to rush it.

“Do you wanna know more? Do you wanna know exactly what I like to think about?” he asks as he works in and out of you, the head of his cock hitting just the right spots on each thrust.

“Please” you gasp, probably a little too loud, but it’s the best you can do given the circumstance.

“I love thinking about you all alone here, in this bed without me. I think about how you must touch yourself on the nights that I’m not here, how those pretty little fingers probably can’t hit those spots deep inside that you love so much. And then I start thinking about that toy you keep in the bottom drawer of your nightstand” he teases as his hips start to pick up a little pace, still not going very fast, but pushing in almost impossibly deeper each time.

“That piece of silicone is about the size of my cock isn’t it honey? Do you like to fuck yourself with it when I’m not here?” he asks just as he lets out a hard pant right against your ear, his grip on your hips tightening with each thrust.

“I— ah— yes!” you moan, and that one was definitely too loud because Spencer’s other hand moves up to clamp shut over your mouth.

“Don’t want us getting in trouble now do we sweetheart?” he whispers right against you ear, planting a kiss right beneath it. And you breathe a slight sigh a relief that you don’t really have to think about keeping quiet anymore now that Spencer’s hand will be doing the hard work. So you waste no time getting started again, grinding your ass down against his cock so that he groans in surprise.

“Eager, are we?” he teases, his hand on your hip drifting down between your legs, his fingers toying with your clit once again. And he has you moaning into his palm.

“I guess I’m gonna have to keep my hand here, because you can’t seem to behave”

Keeping one hand cupped over your mouth and the other between your legs he starts to rock again, his hips slamming up against yours. The sounds of skin slapping against skin, though stifled by the blanket, were probably still enough to wake someone up in the quiet house.

“I never got to finish talking earlier” he moans softly, “I love to think about how you and I fit together so well. I picture how fucking perfect you look when you ride me, love seeing my cock disappear up inside you, the way your eyes close, the way your tits bounce for me. I think about eating you out, the way you get so fucking wet, how perfect you taste, the way you pull my hair and try to squirm away from me when you’re close. How great it feels to just pin your hips down and make you take it, overstimulate you till you’re a fucking mess”

The words all swirl around your head as he pushes in an out of you, his fingers still teasing at your clit as you grow closer and closer. And you’re pushing your hips backwards to meet him on each thrust, desperately seeking your release as he continues to whisper filthy words right into your ear.

“Fuck— Spence!” you moan, and it just gets caught by his palm, but he can feel the vibrations, so he lets go for just a second.

“You gonna cum for me honey?” he asks, not letting up for a second, and you just nod furiously as you feel yourself coming undone.

“P—please—uh” you breathe, “I’m— gonna” just as you’re about to let out a whine, Spencers fingers find their way into your waiting mouth and your lips involuntarily close around them, stifling the string of pornographic noises that were about to escape.

Even as your hips kant away from him he continues to thrust into you, his fingers still working against your over sensitive clit until you’re squirming in his grip and moaning around his fingers. And then with a final few thrusts he’s humming himself, spilling deep inside of you with a guttural moan against the side of your neck.

It takes a few moments for your breaths to steady out and your heart rates to come down. And when you move you can feel the sweat that coats the both of you. You try to roll out of bed but you’re yanked back by Spencer’s arm around your waist.

“Hey, I gotta get up to pee” you whine,

“Without giving me a kiss?” he says, sporting a cartoonish pout. But his lips look so pink and irresistible anyway that it’s hardly a fair fight. So you lean in and give him a soft, lingering kiss. And he removes his arm from your waist in exchange.

You grab some underwear and pajamas from the floor before you head into the bathroom, taking a bit of time to clean yourself up before your Saturday really starts. You’re gone for all of 2 minutes and when you return to the bedroom Spencer’s not alone.

He seems to have had just enough time to throw on some pajamas himself before your daughter broke in. So you take a second to linger in the doorway, watching the way he has her in fits of giggles already as she sits in his lap.

“Good morning sleepyhead!” you wave at her from the doorway, “We were waiting for our wake-up call this morning”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed this story! they really keep me going :)


End file.
